A Typical Night
by DrCasStrange
Summary: Dean and Sam are out on a normal hunt when they find a mysterious woman in the woods. Based on a dream I had one night, it's gonna be Sam/Atia and Dean/Cas. It's gonna be as canon as possible, with some additives. Enjoy Also, Atia is more of a device this story will mainly be about the brothers. Rated M for future chapters. Updates will be Sun. & Wed.
1. Chapter One: In The Woods

It was a typical night for the Winchester brothers; a chaotic calm enveloped the forest as the duo spread

out to cover more land. Dean let out an audible sigh as he held his gun by his side, he could sense

something was near, but wasn't quite sure what it was. His hunting instinct was sharp, it always has

been, but tonight it seemed to be on edge-almost erratic. Pressing his back to a tree, Dean cautiously

leaned his head around to scout out as far as his vision could reach. Nothing; no movement, no sounds,

this wasn't normal for a forest in the middle of the northwest to be so… dead. Un-cocking his gun, Dean

slowly placed it back into the lip of his jeans. "Jesus Christ, you scared me!" As soon as Dean turned his

head back around he found himself face to face with a woman of an almost exotic beauty. Of course,

Dean was instantly back on the guard and started to reach for his gun again until he realized that this

strange woman was naked. Tilting his head slightly, and wondering where Sam was, Dean blinked a few

times before reaching out towards her to see if she was alright. She shook her head quickly and started

to back away. "Hey.. no I'm not gonna do anything to you." Dean turned his head slightly to call out to

his younger brother. "Sam? Sam, where the hell are you?" The girl gasped before falling to the ground

and began to writhe. "Dea-what the hell?" Sam had begun to run towards his brother before seeing the

scene that was before. Slowing to a stop, Sam wrinkled his forehead before looking between Dean and

the girl. Dean had a strong look of shock and confusion as he stared at the girl and then towards his

brother. Sam slowly side-stepped around the girl and stood next to Dean, "Dean, what's going on?"

Dean shook his head before looking back at the woman. "I-I don't know. She wasn't here and then she

was and then you came and bam! She's on the floor like a fish out of water, I don't know, Sam." Dean

would never admit it, but Sam knew that he was now in a full-blown panic. Trying to calm the situation

down, Sam shrugged off his jacket and reached down towards the woman to wrap her in it and to turn

her on her side in case she vomited. "Dean she's freezing cold, it's no wonder she's seizing out on us."

Dean raised a brow before leaning down near his brother, "is that even a word?" Sam clenched his jaw

at how unsympathetic his brother was being and Dean just gave him a half-hearted smile. Sam tore his

attention back onto the woman to realize that she was completely still and was staring up at the

brothers with wide-eyed curiosity. Sam bit his lip before glancing at Dean, who shrugged, and then back

towards her. "Um.. hi, I'm…" Sam hesitated on whether or not to use his real name "… Gary and this is

my brother, Jack. What's your name?" The woman shook her head slowly before very quietly replying,

"Atia." "I'm sorry, what?" Dean leaned closer, which made her jump and grab ahold of Sam. "Hey, hey,

it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." She turned her bright blue eyes onto Sam and shook her head

before slowly looking back at Dean. Making a hissing noise she moved closer to Sam which caused Dean

to throw his hands up and to back away. "Uh.. S-Gary, a word?" Dean cleared his throat while eyeing the

woman and walking over towards a tree. Sam pried himself from Atia and made sure she was

comfortable before making his way over to Dean. "Well she's obviously crazy." Dean raised a brow and

placed his hands on his hips making him look hunched. Sam frowned and looked over at her, watching

as she carefully inspected the jacket, even smelling it. "I don't know Dean, I think she's just.. lost, I

mean… look at her… she almost reminds me of Cas." "Dude, she freakin' hissed at me. Cas never did

that. Plus, how do we know she isn't what we are hunting?" Sam looked down at the dirt before

shrugging, "I don't know, I just have this feeling that she isn't dangerous." Dean frowned before looking

over at her, "Alright fine, but you're taking care of her. I'm not going to be the one taking her for walks".

"She's not a dog, Dean." Dean shrugged as a response before stalking towards her, causing Atia to jump.

"Get up, I'm letting _Gary_keep you, but one mistake and back to the woods you go." Sam rolled his

eyes while Atia looked between the two brothers with slight fright. "He's kidding, come on, I'll help you

up." Sam leaned down and helped her up before realizing she was completely exhausted and picked her

up to carry her to the Impala. Dean was already in the driver's seat by the time Sam got Atia in the

backseat. After Sam climbed into the passenger's seat, Dean started the car and began to drive back the

motel. They rode in silence until they reached the main rode from the forest. Surprisingly, it was Dean

who spoke up, "Just letting you know, that if you seize out in my car, I will kill you, and this time I'm not

kidding." Sam gave Dean a reprimanding look before turning to look at Atia, "Just ignore him, trust me,

it's better to do that than to feed into his ego constantly." Atia only watched the two boys before

nodding slowly. Dean made a grunting noise before shifting in his seat and keeping himself focused on

the road. Sam smiled softly at her before turning back to look out his window. They continued like that

until Dean pulled into the shady motel. He had half expected the girl to think they were serial killers, and

to be honest, in some ways they were, but who was he to brand labels? Sam turned to fully look at her

and smiled encouragingly "I know this looks a bit crazy, but this is just where my brother and I live. By

the way, my name's not really Gary it's-" "Sam." At this point Dean had parked the car and was already

heading out before he stopped to stare directly at her. "How did you..?" He instantly looked to accuse

Sam who looked just as shocked. "You are Sam Winchester, correct?" Atia paid no attention to Dean as

she stared directly at Sam who merely nodded. "Good. I am here to help you." She titled her head

before smiling.


	2. Chapter Two: The Motel

Sam sat on the table across from the motel bed where Atia was sitting and stared her directly in the

eyes while Dean paced back and forth trying to figure everything out. "So let me get this straight, you're

from a different time?" Atia turned her attention towards the older brother and nodded. "Yes and no. I

was born in the era of Zeus, but I've been in slumber until recently." Dean sighed and flopped onto his

bed before looking over to Sam "I still think she's crazy." Sam frowned and moved to sit next to the

woman, "maybe she's like Cas? But, like, from one of the Pagan gods?" Dean let out a snort and sat

up onto his bed, "Yeah, because every Pagan god we've met has been a barrel of fun." Sam looked over

at him and narrowed his eyes. Atia slowly stood and turned to face the brothers. "I'm not here to harm.

I'm only here because when I was wakened my first vision was of you." Atia titled a hand towards Sam

and smiled softly before looking towards Dean. "As for your so-called Pagan gods, I will inform you that

in my time, your god now was what we called a heathen god." Dean raised a brow and tensed up as Atia

clenched her teeth and let out a low hiss. "You act as if I don't know of _your_little pet. Calling me a pet of

Sam's when it is you who has a kept creature." At that instant Dean was up and had Atia against the

wall. She kept her gaze steady as a smile crept upon her lips. Sam was trying to pull his brother off while

Dean was ready to choke the life out of her. "Listen bitch, he is not my pet but my friend, in fact, my

best friend. If I ever hear you talk about him like that again I will kill you." Sam finally pulled his brother

off as Atia let out a laugh and relaxed against the wall. "It's sad, really, that you can't even say his name.

It must be so hard after what you did to him." At that, Dean was ready to launch himself at her again,

but Sam had made sure he had control of his brother. "Atia, please whatever this is, just drop it. You

said you're here to help us, now do it." Sam got Dean to sit again and turned to face the woman. "Oh, I

never said I was here to help the both of you, in fact I'm only here for you, Sam Winchester." She

crossed back towards the other bed and sat herself down before crossing her legs and smiling. At that,

Dean began to laugh, "well it looks like you're out of luck, you either help us both or I can kill you."

Pursing her lips Atia looked down at her nails before looking over at the elder Winchester. "Fine, but

don't expect me to be too kind to you, as you smell like the offspring of the heathen god. It's like he's

made you his." Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam let out a loud sigh. "Guys, can we just get back to

figuring out who or what you are?" Both Atia and Dean stared at Sam who was completely frustrated

with the two of them. "Oh, is that what we've been doing? I thought you two knew, I'm an Oracle."

Both brothers stared at her in stunned silence. "A what?" Dean regarded her with suspicion and

curiosity while Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "That actually makes a lot of sense. " Atia nodded

slowly while Dean looked between the two of them "Exactly how does that make any sense?" Sam

quickly shared a look with Atia before looking over at his brother "When she went into that seizure she

was having a vision, it's almost like how I used to get headaches, plus she was just talking about how

Zeus was her god." Atia nodded along before adding to Sam's information, "and in my visions I'm able

to foresee future events as they may come to pass. It's never accurate as people and things change all

the time, but at least with me you'll be able to see what's possible in the near future." Dean still

regarded the woman with suspicion before standing up and heading towards the door. "Right, well I'm

going to go out and clear my head. Don't think I don't want to kill you still." Sam began to follow his

brother to make him stay before Dean shook his head and exited the room. Turning back to look at Atia,

Sam slowly moved to sit on the bed next to her. "You said that Dean did something to Cas, what was it?"

Atia raised a brow in surprise before wrinkling her brow, "You mean he didn't tell you? I'm surprised,

I thought the two of you were much closer than that." Sam shrugged lightly before looking down,

"Yeah, well Dean hasn't exactly been himself as of late." "You mean Purgatory, then." "Yeah…" Atia

looked the younger Winchester up and down before sighing and shaking her head. "I won't tell you,

I think it'll be much better coming from him." Sam gave her a sharp look before falling back onto the bed

"So basically I'll never find out. At least.. if you can, at least tell me Cas is alright?" Atia turned to look at

Sam before adjusting herself to fully face him. "I can't tell you his exact state but since I've been able to

catch his scent from your brother I will be able to tell you of his whereabouts as well as his brainwaves-"

Atia threw her hands up before tilting her head "-It isn't exact but I can promise you that he is alive, but

he's still in purgatory and based on his patterns, he isn't exactly rejoicing with merriment." Sam frowned

but nodded, "Well, at least we know he's alive." Atia shrugged before sighing knowing full

well that the elder Winchester was listening from the motel window.


End file.
